bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarax
You may be looking for the Icarax Reviews. Icarax was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was a fierce warrior and was feared by his bretherin. He was recently summoned to the Universe Core to assist his fellow Makuta. History Early Life Icarax, like his fellow Makuta, was created when he emerged from the Makuta pool on an island in the Southern-island chain. He spent many of the first years of his life trying to create Rahi with his fellow Makuta. Many years ago, he was sent to the island of Xia with Mutran and Pridak to "discuss" the high prices of the Vortixx's exports, this ended of cause with Icarax causing destruction until they agreed to lower their prices. After the Archives Masace, Icarax was assigned Karzahni as his island to whach over. He paid no attention to his job and allowed the Matoran to suffer. He was present during the Brotherhood's meeting with the League of six Kingdoms snd at Miserix's convocation, having sided with Teridax and being forced to kill those who sided with Miserix. When the Toa Metru defeated Teridax in Metru nui, Icarax built up an army of Manas crabs. He used this army to attack a few villages in the Northern Continent until Makuta Teridax defeated him and killed his army. Teridax spared Icarax as he thought he still needed him. Vultraz Around 995 years later, Icarax saved Vultraz from Makuta Gorast who was attempting to kill him for failure. Icarax took him in and used the Shadow Matoran as his servant. 5 years later, Teridax Telepathically told Icarax to retrieve his Kanohi Kraahkan from the Silver Sea and later fetch the Staff of Artahka for him. Icarax did this as the Toa Nuva followed him to Xia. He nearly killed Onua there and nearly killed the whole team when they attacked him in Karzhni. The only thing that stopped him was the performance of a Nova Blast from Gali. Luckily, Icarax managed to Teleport away to Mahri-Nui where he handed over the Staff of Artahka to Teridax and left to return to Destral. Karda-Nui Shortly after he returned, Vican was sent to summon him to Karda Nui. He reluctantly came and battled Toa Ignika. The Toa, being the Kanohi Ignika, lashed out at Icarax for touching it when he was not a destined wearer and devolved him back into what the Makuta were before they evolved into pure energy. He was defeated by Toa Ignika and told him of the countdown that would destroy the universe. Toa Ignika then flew off to warn his fellow Toa while Icarax escaped and rejoined the Makuta as they tried to stop the Toa from entering the Codrex. Death The Makuta failed to do this and Icarax formed a small rebellion with Makuta Krika, who used his intangability powers to malfunction the Codrex's defence system by flying into it. Icarax then used his powers over gravity to tear apart the Codrex. Gorast, Mutran, Vamprah and Gavla were sent to stop him. Icarax knocked Gavla off Vamprah's back, forcing Gorast to save the Matoran from falling into the mutagen-filled swamp waters. Mutran then telepathically sent white-noise into Icarax's head while they formed a plan. Icarax then crippled Gorast's wings. Gorast made Icarax start up his teleport abilities and activated her Mask of Disruption on him at the same time, causing Icarax's power to go out of control, then vamprah hit him, causing Icarax's atoms to teleport to different locations and killing him. Personality Icarax was incredibly powerful, being more skilled than even Teridax in combat. Despite being quite intelligent, he disliked complicated plans, as he believed that he could take down any threat with sheer strength, and that beings who were forced to stragetise and scheme were weak. Icarax was bold, even defying Teridax once by attempting to take over the Matoran Universe. Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe